Muffy Muffington's diary
Down The Drury Lane As the d''aughter'' of the Muffin Man, my father looks to pass down his top secret treat recipes down to me. His great-grandfather passed it down to his grandfather, who passed it down to his father, who passed it to him. Now he looks to pass it down to me...his...daughter... Mainly the males (my father and brother) of my family are the Muffin "Men" not the Muffin "'''Madames". My father says not to worry but I get the feeling that I might mess up the cycle. So this is why I want my own destiny, the destiny of not getting that recipe by any means necessary and to create my own secret treat recipe. A recipe that my father will love. And FYI, my father is a Rebel by heart, trying new things out for the greater good. Chapter 1 Coming back to Ever After from the summer has given me the confidence to just bake, bake, bake. I've been testing new recipes, adding charms in my treats and seeing how people like them. I've been getting nothing but positive feedback from everyone and I love it! When I gave one to Auspicious Midas, he just gave me a big hug and asked me if I can make '''ONE THOUSAND pastries; bear claws, cannolis, and of course muffins, he also added that I make these pies: Apple, Blueberry, Cherry, Strawberry and his ultimate favorite the Chocolate Pie. But I had to complete this order in less than a week. Oh my fairy godmother! I was up for the challenge. I was super hexcited that I got my first BIG order for my father's new bakery. I gladly accepted and sent a hext to my father. I was waiting for his response so I can rush over and get started. Later in the halls, I was walking to my locker when I noticed the new boy staring at me awkwardly. I smiled and put my basket full of muffins on the top shelf in my locker. Next thing I know, he was right next to me smiling, smiling that I thought his mouth was going to fall off. Haha. I smiled lightly. "Hi, you must be the new boy...". He gathered his thoughts. "Oh sorry, my name is Arthur, Arthur Junne." He looked awful nervous but I handed him one of my muffins. "Well welcome to Ever After and here is your first day compliment muffin from moi, Muffy Muffington." He gladly accepted it, as I walked away I glanced back and he vanished out of no where. I shook it off and carried my thinking plan of how to complete this order. Oh gosh, this was too much. Chapter 2 After school ended, I traveled over to my father's Bakery and looked for my father. I searched everywhere but I could not find him. My phone vibrated in my hand. I glanced and I missed three messages stating that my father went to some baking convention called Pastrycon. I was just in a daze looking at that text. Shuffling around, I decided to get this order ready. I took out dough, the recipe book for all pastries and sugary items. I looked over to the counter and saw all these pots. I raced over there and took many of them. I kneaded the dough, one by one. I popped a dozen of bear claws in the oven. Still kneading the dough, I glanced over to the oven and dough was spewing out! OH HEX NO! I tried to put it back but I couldn't. I had an idea to call my best friend Selena. I knew her magic would help. I texted her urgent message, "Hey Selena how are you? I'm doing great but HELP!" I knew you she was going to come. I darted towards her. "Selena, I am SO glad you're here! Can you help me with some of your magic? Or something!" I was just going crazy. Dough, sweets and treats everywhere, she knew she had to help me. She smiled, "Don't worry Muff-Muff, I'll help you!" "Fableous!" ''I hugged her and then proceeded to hand her a broom to clean. She was '''not' having that. She waved her finger and it was clean and all of the pastries were done. I was so relieved. I gave her a piece of her favorite pie; key lime pie. Chapter 3 On the next day, at school I ran into Auspicious Midas again and confirmed that the order was done and ready for him to pick up. I was relieved that it was done already. "Thank you so much Muffy! Is there anything you need, just tell me!" Auspicious said smiling. I knew the thing I needed. "Well there is one thing." Looking confused Auspicious said, "What is the request?" "Do you know anything about that new boy? Arthur Junne?" "Arthur is a nice guy, I have a class with him and from what I know of him, he vanishes a lot but in his place there is a bee or some other kind of animal, weird." I looked at Auspicious in a crazed look, "He did vanish on me just yesterday." Before he could say anything, class started and we walked in and took a seat. Still wondering who or what Arthur was, I was drawing a concept about him, which almost got me in trouble. Chapter 4 After class was over, Selena came up to me and asked: "Legacy Day is almost here, do you have a fableous dress to wear?" I proceeded to say, "Oh of curse I do, who do you think I am? The lost fairy godmother?" Selena looked at me funny and laughed. "Well that'll be me, as I am a fairy but I can not wait to see your fairy best look!" "I will try my best not to upstage you of course". Selena patted my shoulder as she walked of to meet up with Brian, her prince. Honestly, Brian and Selena can give both Apple and Daring a run for their gold as the Royally Royal Couple in Ever After. I wish I had a prince like Selena, but I had way to much on my mind to even think about boys at the moment. I heard at a distance a familiar voice, someone I hadn't heard from for a while call out to me. "Muffy! I have something for you." ''It was Arthur jolting towards me, he looked like he was going to collide into me. He was about too, but Auspicious stopped him in his tracks. That fairy Auspicious was strong enough to catch Arthur. ''"Hey Arthur", Auspicious said after letting him go,"what do you have there?" Arthur handed a small box to me. "Its for Muffy. For making me feel at home here." Auspicious gave a pout face. "Hello, I was the one who showed you around, but no biggie." Auspicious left at that, and gave me a concerned look. I grabbed the box and asked what was in it. Arthur just smiled, which meant just open it. I carefully opened the box and saw the most beautiful necklace/earring combination EVER! "Arthur, this, this is amazing! What a beautiful thing to give someone!" I said looking into his starry eyes. "I am so glad you like it. It looks like something you'll wear, so I decided to give you this." Arthur said with a wider smile than before. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "This is the most tea-riffic gift ever!" Arthur was caressing his cheek as I walked away. I was heading over to Selena to show what he got me. Chapter 5 I walked over to Selena and Brian and they were talking about Thronecoming, which wasn't for a while now, and discussing what to wear. I changed my mind about going over there to bother them, it clearly seemed like they were in a deep conversation. Walking to my dorm room, I went to the closet and took out my Legacy Day dress. It look so majestic in a way. Selena came in, but she didn't speak, she just jumped into bed. I went over to her bed and sat next to her. I swiped her hair and asked, "Are you okay?" "Oh no I am, I am just really really tired." Selena said sitting up. "Why is something the matter with you?" "Well, I kind of like the new boy, Arthur..." I said feeling awkward. "Arthur Junne? Isn't he a royal?" Selena said folding her arms. I got the gift out. "Does it really matter? Anyways he gave me this necklace/earring set that is just spell-tacular." I showed the jewelry to Selena and she had an excited look on her. "Wow, he must really like you." Selena said sitting all the way up."Maybe you guys will make a cute couple." "Are you serious Sel? I thought you said Rebels and Royals shouldn't get together..." "Putting words in my mouth, ha. All I said was he's a royal nothing more." I looked down at the necklace and smiled. I got off of Selena's bed and went to the window and looked at the moon. I was thinking about Arthur, a Royal. Maybe I should CHANGE my destiny, so I can be with him. I needed advice from a person, no, two people who cross their destinies as being royally rebellious and I knew the just the two to ask. Chapter 6 "Hunter, Ashlynn!" I exclaimed the next day."Can I ask you guys a '''serious' question?"'' Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman were the couple a lot of Royals and Rebels wanted to be like, but they were afraid to go against the storybook of legends. "Sure." Both Ashlynn and Hunter said in unison. See even when they say the same thing together, they're the cutest. "What are your thoughts about dating each other? You Ashlynn, a Royal and you Hunter, a Rebel." I said waiting for a quick answer. "Well, it is really nothing to it." Ashlynn said looking at Hunter. "I really care for Hunter and I honestly do not care whether or not hes a Royal or Rebel." Hunter added. "I feel the same way. I care for Ashlynn and we're going to make everything work and count, together." If Ashlynn and Hunter care for each other, but doesn't care for the Royal or Rebel, maybe caring for Arthur wouldn't be so bad... I thanked both of them and walked over to Arthur and said, "Well here goes nothing..." Maybe this is a good or a really bad idea. I'll will just have to make the most of this moment. Legacy Day was finally here. I'm in my outfit, that my mother had to revise since I was the only girl, and I seen Selena and Brian. I rushed over to them and complimented how they looked. Everyone looked ravishing including Arthur, who had a giant cape on. Category:Diaries Category:Muffy Muffington Logs Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction